Ideology (Civ5)
Ideology is a new concept introduced in the Civilization V: Brave New World expansion pack. It represents the three major philo-sociological movements developed in the 18th and 19th centuries and practiced in the world society in the 20th century - Democracy, Fascism and Communism. The three Ideologies were formerly the Industrial Era Social Policies, which have been expanded now, with additional content and more interesting gameplay mechanics. Basics Ideologies are like end-game social policies which affect not only your own empire, but also others (and other empire's ideologies also affect you). Besides bonuses provided, there are also diplomatic repercussions, especially when empires don't share an Ideology, and Happiness can be ultimately affected by ideological interaction. Every civilization has to choose an Ideology when reaching the Modern Era, or else after finishing three Factories. The choices are three: *'Freedom' (Capitalism) *'Autocracy' (Fascism) *'Order' (Communism) By choosing an Ideology, you choose a path for the continued social development of your civilization. You can then focus on that path by adopting Tenets, which are basically theme-based social policies, and provide different bonuses for the empire. Ideology has a big impact on the diplomatic relations with other civilizations, both in standard negotiations and in the matters of the World Congress. Those that follow the same ideology as yours will tend to be generally more friendly to you, and would support you more easily, or give you information more readily. On the other hand, those with different ideologies will tend to become more hostile. Public Opinion and Preferred Ideology The new Cultural system which involves a civilization gaining influence over other civilizations by cultural means (Tourism) also plays a major role in the Ideology system. As travelers and tourists spread not only the culture of their civilization, but also the political ideas of their civilization, so the Tourism generated by a civilization also creates ideological pressure to other civilizations. The main effect which expresses this is Public Opinion. Public Opinion refers to how well the people of one civilization feel about the ideology they are currently following. As such, there is no Public Opinion present with civilizations that have not yet adopted an ideology. A civilization that is not being influenced at all, or only by civilizations sharing the Ideology, will have the default Public Opinion of Content, which has no effects. Conversely, when a civilization is being influenced by another one with differing Ideology, its Public Opinion will drop to the lower levels of Dissidents, Civil Resistance, and Revolutionary Wave, based on how much cultural influence is present. The effect of low Public Opinion is the reduction of Happiness. Public Opinion starts generating Unhappiness every turn if the empire starts being influenced by another one following a different Ideology. The Unhappiness penalty is more severe the lower the Public Opinion is. Unhappiness generated from Public Opinion can only be utterly eliminated by switching Ideology, but this cannot be done while the Public Opinion is Content. Be warned, however, because switching Ideology would also mean losing all of the unlocked tenets from the previously followed Ideology. Citizens of a civilization also have a Preferred Ideology. When Public Opinion is Content, then the Preferred Ideology will always be the ideology currently being followed. Otherwise, citizens will prefer the ideology of whichever civilization has the most influence over them. Depending on how severe the penalties are, a civilization may be compelled to change to the public's Preferred Ideology. The reason for this is if Happiness reaches as low as -20, provided the effected civilization has low Public Opinion, some cities within that civilization will begin to revolt. This means some cities will leave the civilization and join another civilization. The cities that revolt and the civilizations they join are determined by the public's Preferred Ideology. The city to revolt will be whichever city is closest to the Capital of a civilization following the Preferred Ideology, and it will defect to the said civilization. In this way, ideologies and tourism, combined with the World Congress's ability to further reduce happiness and sap the opponents' abilities to fight back, can be used as an effective weapon to cripple opponents' empires and steal cities from them without having to deal with the monetary, production and diplomatic costs associated with going to war. Ideological Tenets Each ideology has a set of 16 tenets, divided into three levels, which represent the gameplay effects of the chosen ideology. Ideological Tenets can be unlocked by accumulating Culture, the same way as you adopt new Social Policies. When you accumulate enough Culture, you are given option to adopt a new Social Policy or a new Ideological Tenet. You first unlock a Level 1 Tenet slot, which you can fill with any effect you choose from the list of Level 1 Tenets. Every tenet after the first in the same level unlocks one new slot for a tenet of the next level. You may choose which tenet you want to unlock first within a level, much like you choose Beliefs when founding or enhancing a religion. Each Level 3 Tenet in an ideology is associated with which victory type is recommended for the ideology you're currently following, providing bonus points for achieving one of those victory types. One of these helps you achieve a Cultural Victory, while the other two give you an edge to achieve two out of the three other possible victory types. The first two civilizations to adopt a certain ideology will receive one or two Early Adopter free tenets, giving them an early advantage to improve their ideologies. Freedom tenets Recommended victory types are Cultural, Diplomatic, and Science. Level 1 *'Avant Garde': +25% Great Person generation. *'Creative Expression': +1 Culture per Great Work. *'Civil Society': Specialists consume only half the normal amount of Food. *'Covert Action': Spies have double the chance to successfully rig City-State elections. *'Capitalism': +1 Local Happiness per Mint, Bank and Stock Exchange. *'Economic Union': +3 Gold from each Trade Route with other Freedom Civilizations. *'Universal Healthcare': +1 Local Happiness from each National Wonder. Level 2 *'Volunteer Army': 6 units are maintenance-free. Receive 6 Foreign Legion units immediately. *'Urbanization': +1 Local Happiness per Granary, Water Mill, Aqueduct and Hospital. *'Their Finest Hour': +33% City Ranged Combat Strength. *'Universal Suffrage': Unhappiness from Specialists is halved. Golden Ages last 50% longer. *'New Deal': Great Person improvements provide +4 value of the appropriate yield. *'Arsenal of Democracy': +25% Production towards Military Units. Gain 20 Influence from each Military Unit gift to City-States. Level 3 *'Media Culture': +34% Tourism from Cities with a Broadcast Tower. *'Treaty Organization': +4 Influence per turn with City-States you have a trade route with. *'Space Procurements': May buy Spaceship Parts with Gold. Autocracy tenets Recommended victory types are Cultural, Diplomatic, and Domination. Level 1 *'Elite Forces': Wounded Military Units inflict 25% more damage than normal. *'Mobilization': -33% Military Unit Gold cost. *'United Front': Militaristic City-States gift units twice as often when at war with a common foe. *'Futurism': +100 Tourism to all Civilizations when a Great Writer, Artist or Musician is born. *'Industrial Espionage': Spies steal technologies twice as fast. *'Fortified Borders': +1 Local Happiness per Walls, Castle, Arsenal and Military Base. *'Universal Healthcare': +1 Local Happiness from each National Wonder. Level 2 *'Militarism': +2 Local Happiness per Barracks, Armory and Military Academy. *'Lightning Warfare': Great Generals receive +3 Movement. Armored units receive +1 Movement and +15% attack bonus, and ignore enemy ZOC. *'Police State': +3 Local Happiness from each Courthouse. Build Courthouses in half the usual time. *'Nationalism': -33% Unit Maintenance cost. *'Third Alternative': Strategic Resources provide double quantity. +5 Food and Science in Capital. *'Total War': +25% Production towards Military Units. New Units receive +15 XP. Level 3 *'Cult of Personality': +50% Tourism to Civilizations fighting a common enemy. *'Gunboat Diplomacy': +6 Influence per turn with City-States you could demand tribute from. *'Clausewitz's Legacy': Receive a +25% attack bonus to all Military Units for the first 50 turns after this tenet is added. Order tenets Recommended victory types are Cultural, Domination, and Science. Level 1 *'Hero of the People': +25% Great Person generation. *'Socialist Realism': +2 Local Happiness from each Monument. Build Monuments in half the usual time. *'Skyscrapers': -33% Building Gold cost. *'Patriotic War': +15% attack bonus when fighting in friendly territory. *'Double Agents': Spies have double the chance to capture an enemy spy attempting to steal a technology. *'Young Pioneers': +1 Local Happiness per Workshop, Factory and Solar/Nuclear/Hydro Plant. *'Universal Healthcare': +1 Local Happiness from each National Wonder. Level 2 *'Academy of Sciences': +1 Local Happiness per University, Observatory, Public School and Research Lab. *'Party Leadership': +1 Culture, Food, Gold, Production and Science per City. *'Resettlement': New Cities start with an extra 3 Population. *'Cultural Revolution': +34% Tourism to other Order Civilizations. *'Worker's Faculties': +25% Science output from Cities with a Factory. Build Factories in half the usual time. *'Five-Year Plan': +2 Production per City. +1 Production per Mine and Quarry. Level 3 *'Dictatorship of the Proletariat': +34% Tourism to Civilizations with less Happiness. *'Iron Curtain': Free Courthouse when capturing a City. *'Spaceflight Pioneers': May finish Spaceship Parts with Great Engineers. +10 Science in Capital. Category:Game concepts (Civ5)